


Professional

by gelukstraan



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonnie is a stripper, Cheating, Drugs, F/M, No happy end for Damon i am afraid, Short Story, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelukstraan/pseuds/gelukstraan
Summary: Malachai Parker, the one always lurking in the shadows, Bonnie Bennett the one always dancing between red lights.Short story based on the song professional by the weeknd.





	Professional

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to professional on a loop. I planned for it to be a writing exercise, but it turned out way longer then I intended it to be. English is not my first language and I write more often in Dutch then English so there might be mistakes. 
> 
> There will be three chapters.

_[PROFESSIONAL / THE WEEKND](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJPLBUz3YVs) _

_“It’s ideal  
You need somebody to tell you how to feel”_

A cigarette between her lips, her hands around the pole. Her hips swaying to the beat of the song. Eyes looking around the room with no real aim. She dances for one guy tonight, but every night there is a different one.   
This one has raven hair and clear blue eyes. He wears his leather jacket over a black t-shirt. Constant looking at his phone, deleting messages from this girl he is dating. No guilt in his eyes when he throws dollar bills on the stage. 

Damon Salvatore was one of her best customers, most of the time shouting for more, but lately more often begging for some emotion. The guy is cheating emotionally on his supposed one true love for a while now. 

Bonnie doesn’t do emotion, only when they tell her to. When they ask her to smile for them, when they ask her to strip down naked for them. Bonnie doesn’t really care anyway. 

It irritated me to no end, her numbness. The emptiness in her eyes, the way they made her. Damon was in love with her, and so are a fifteen others in this club. For tonight they love anyone who dances around the pole. Love anyone who makes them forget about the world. Love anyone who puts dollar bills between butt cheeks, behind a thong. 

I wonder how she looks when they fuck her. I wonder if she screams, moans or is silent. Will she look alive when she is getting fucked? Better, can I make her look and feel alive when I fuck her? Damon definitely wants to fuck her, not sure if he gets to. 

She doesn’t see me, doesn’t know I am here. Whispering sweet nothings in the raven haired men ears, pretending to feel the words she lies for the money.

I lit a cigarette, sucking in the nicotine, blowing out the smoke. Bonnie Bennett, a professional. 

_“And you think your happiness is real  
There’s so much the world has to reveal,  
But you choose to be concealed” _

My world contains darkness and red lights. My world contains deep beats and slow moves. It contains less clothing and more action. Snorting cocaine through a perfectly rolled up fifty dollar bill. It contains deep lows and sky high highs.   
I only feel alive when I feel nothing. Only feel alive when there is drugs in my system. Only feel alive in the dark, dancing between red lights. So many faces, but none of them stick out. A life without purpose, it’s like shooting a gun without no real aim.   
Eyes are closed, my hand laying on his leg. He wears black jeans, they are almost as black as his hair. His eyes are blue, his hair smooth between my fingers. He wants me for more than my body, I don’t want him for more than his money.

He drinks bourbon, I snort some more white powder from my dresser. Make-up all over the place, it’s obvious someone needed something of my not so secret stash. 

“I want to take you everywhere, show you the real world Bonnie.” He doesn’t see my eyes rolling, doesn’t see how I bite my tongue. “Ofcourse pretty one, take me everywhere.” 

My body belongs to this life, my mind belongs to this world. I don’t belong to anyone or anything else. 

_“So you're somebody now  
But what's a somebody in a nobody town  
I don't think you even know it”_

I saw her hanging on his arm more often than not lately. I see her face in a lot cheap papers. Her name mentioned in click-bait-articles. Her name sells, she doesn’t even realize it. I am the only one who knows where she really started.   
Damon’s ex, I know her. She doesn’t really care he cheated, she doesn’t really care he is taking her everywhere. Because she knows she is just a little nice thing for him to look at. She knows Bonnie doesn’t feel a thing. She knows the girl is only there for the green paper. And also she had been fucking Damon’s little brother Stefan for a while behind his back anyway.   
People know her name, people know my name. Our names just have never been linked together.   
We’ve been together, in my head we have.   
Her smile is fake, her eyes are numb. I still catch her smoking weed, still see her fingers swipe around here nose. I am not sure if he knows. But I do, and that is all that is important for now.

_“You made enough to quit a couple years ago  
But it consumes you  
It's everywhere you go”_

She is so hungry, so hungry for more. We’ve met so many times in real life now. The cold in her green eyes every time a little more gone. When I get her the numbness will be gone, the only thing she will know is how to feel alive. 

_“And just the thought alone got you trippin'  
Got you losing your mind  
And I don't blame you  
It's everything you know”_

I am so afraid, so afraid to lose to what I got used to. Damon is good looking enough, has money enough. Has passion enough. But I don’t really feel it, don’t really feel him. It was like I got struck with lighting when I met him. He introduces himself as a friend of Damon. Tells me with a wink he knows how Damon and I met. His words don’t really reach me. I trained myself to not care a long time ago.   
My smile is cool, the little emotion I allow myself to have. “So what are you like? His wing men? Or the babysitter? The lurking predator, waiting for him to make a mistake?” Ofcourse I saw the burning in his blue grey eyes. Every guy is the same.   
His smile only grows bigger, as if my words amuse him. If it’s the cold he wants, then I’ll make sure he’ll freeze. “Anyhow, anyone who stands willingly beneath Damon, anyone who describes himself as his friends deserves none of my time.”   
He is still smiling when I leave the room, his lack of reaction is bothering me. My own reaction is bothering me. The first thing I do is smoke. 

His head between my legs, I moan it’s not his name. His icy blue isn’t the blue I long for. I long for grey and blue. Long for sarcastic comments and wide grins. I remember him now. Always in the shadows, his eyes always burning on me. Ofcourse I remember him, ofcourse I remember the men who guided Damon out of the club, ofcourse I remember his apologetic smile. When I told him I remembered him, his eyes had lighted up.   
Malachai Parker, the one always lurking in the shadows. 

It’s a beautiful realization, his name on my lips. Malachai, Malachai. It’s easy now to see somebody else between my legs. My orgasm hits me, the only one I can think about is him. Malachai, sinister, dark, the shadow of my life. 

The only thing we ever did was talk, but that is enough to drive me over the edge. I start dancing again, Damon doesn’t really like it. He has nothing to say about my body, nothing to say about my poor life choices. 

_“All this time this ain't you  
I decide when we're through”_

“Why are you really here Bon?” He is judging me, probably feels disgusted by me. “You know why.” But he doesn’t really know. The only thing he knows is my love for the unknown. The only thing he know about me is my need for money, my need for being selfish.   
I allow myself to be like this, need him to allow me to be like this. A dark part of me hopes he will know, know this all I ever known. I never really told Damon how I got here. Never really told anyone. But something about the wickedness in his smile, makes me want to spill it all.   
“But I don’t Bonnie, and you won’t tell anyone.” His eyes are sad. And in that minute I know he wants me for more than my body. It’s a different kind of want that Damon possessed for me. Damon wanted to fulfill his own emptiness with the image I created for him. He liked the idea of me more than the real me. Elena wasn’t enough for him, he will never be enough for me. Damon lusted for control, lusted for having it all. Wanting what he can’t get, trying to understand something he never will.   
But Kai understands, he understands better than anyone.  
All we ever did was talk, he didn’t even touch me in the most innocent way possible. Always keeping his distance, on purpose I think. And it haunts me every night.  
“Damon can’t really let me go, refuses it even.” Sighing I pull up the sleeves of the dress, revealing the bruises. His eyes are turning dark, sinful and filled with poison. At that very moment I wish I could drown in his eyes, wish to never breathe again. The drugs are finally hitting in, as the world around me surrounds it’s self with nothing but the dark angry look of his eyes.  
Blue is all I see when I hit the ground. All I want is blue, all I want is Kai.

_“I love, you love  
This love  
We’re professional”_

I tell her about my family, tell her how they abused me and how I got away from it all. Me and my twin sister, we both saved our lives. I am not really sure where she is in the world, but we call once a month to keep each other updated. And to talk about what happened. Jo and I wear the same scars, have the same blood stained memories. Josette is the only one who understands me and I am the only one who understands her.   
But the way Bonnie reacts on my story makes her the second person in the world to understand. We talk so much lately. About everything and noting. About the weather and my past. I almost forget why I really came to her. I am about to make more blood stains when she shows me her bruises. An overwhelming need to kill, a need to end it all, let it all go again.   
But when she falls all the thoughts are buried in the back of my head. 

We wake up next to each other. But all we ever do is talk. I want to continue talking, need to know more about her. But Bonnie doesn’t feel like talking, so she does the only thing she knows.  
Our first kiss doesn’t really feel like a first kiss. The way we talk is too intimate for that.   
She feels so good though, she makes me feel so good. And for once she doesn’t look that numb. We kiss, we only kiss. Afterwards we just hold each other. And she finally tells me why. 

_“I know, you know  
We’re sophisticated   
At loving…”_

I can see it clearly now. The same blue grey eyes but in a much younger face. He and his sister share the eyes. They’re both very pretty also. I never really had the urge to kill, never really had the urge to destroy anything then myself.   
And they were both innocent children, they did nothing wrong to deserve the kind of treatment they got. Their mother died while giving birth to the set of twins, their father never really forgave them. He remarried, got another bunch of kids.   
But the eldest two always were nothing but a bad memory of the past for him. He translated his feelings in the unhealthiest way possible. They both have the scars to prove it.

While Damon is moving inside me, I imagine all the ways I could kill the man who ruined Kai’s life. I have cocaine in my blood, a joint ready for afterwards. I won’t cum for Damon anymore. He is going faster, not really caring about my pleasure. He thinks my moans are for him. I moan for the death I promised Kai, moan for the revenge I promised him. Moan for the revenge he promises me.  
The bruises Damon made are still there, tonight he made another one. Black circles, shaped as his fingers. He bit my neck this time, blood still pouring out of the wound.   
He saw me snorting coke, saw me in my dancing uniform. Not knowing I only dance for Kai. His breathes are heavy, his hands around my neck. Pretending my hands are around his, pretending he is chocking in his own blood after I stabbed a knife in his neck. And after his death I would fuck Kai next to his corpse, we both covered in his filthy blood. It’s a beautiful fantasy, can’t wait to make it the truth.   
When I’m sure Damon’s asleep I escape his apartment. My blood dried down in my neck, I never felt more dirty then tonight. After all the things I’ve done, this was the filthiest thing that happened. 

“What the fuck did he do?” His hands are wiping away my blood. “Soon.” I promise him. I need him to finish his story first.   
“Why don’t you finish your story first?” I see the hesitation in his eyes. “I won’t judge, if you tell your end, I will tell mine.” 

_“We’re professional”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
